Some Things are Meant to Be
by Kuroneko-sama07
Summary: A short, Yuji/Marlene fic! ^^ Yuji wonders about new feelings he's been having for Marlene and wonders why she kissed him that first time instead of simply shaking his hand. R/R please! ^_^


Some Things are Meant to Be  
  
By Kuroneko-sama07  
  
Rated PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own Blue Gender. *tackles reader to the ground* Shh!! I'm a spy! I don't really own Blue Gender! I lied! So don't tell anyone! ^_^;;;  
  
A/N: Ooh, a Blue Gender ficcy! ^^ Ya know, I was on Fanfiction.Net the other day, and I checked out the Blue Gender section, but there was only like 5 fics!! O_O So I definitely had to do something about this, and well, here it is! ^^   
  
Anyway, this is a Yuji/Marlene fic, but it's definitely not like my usual fics. The idea for this fic came to me when I was at the orthodontist with like 2 people's hands in my mouth cuz they were putting on new brackets. ^^;;; I get ideas at weird times...Anyway, this just a short, one-shot that takes place one night in a cave during Yuji and Marlene's journey to that place in Russia. (I forgot the name ^^;;) Yuji wonders about these new feelings he's been having for Marlene and wonders why she kissed him that first time instead of simply shaking his hand. ^_^ Oh and it's from Yuji's POV.  
  
OK, not very many notes for this one. Rated PG for a bit of language, but that's it. ^_^ K, well, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you're asleep, the monsters can't get you...  
  
A little girl told me that...Yung. She was a little girl who had lived her entire life in fear. Fear of Blue, fear of not having enough food, and fear of dieing. It's horrible. No children should live in fear. No one at all should live in fear. But people in this world do.  
  
Twenty years ago...It was twenty years ago that I was frozen in a cryrogenic state. I just awoke recently, but it wasn't a very pleasant awakening to say the least.   
  
This world...Before I was put to sleep, I sometimes thought that the world I lived in couldn't possibly get any worse. In the news, you'd always hear about places being robbed, people dieing, and people being murdered or raped. But little did I know what the future had in store. I now regret being so damn foolish and taking that world I lived in for granted. It was much better than this...  
  
When I first woke up to being attacked by Blue, I was so confused. I didn't know what the hell that monster was, where I was, or even why I was there. I just remembered being asleep...for a long time.   
  
Yung's voice echoed through my mind once again as I recalled these past events. Yes, I definitely wish I wouldn't have awakened that day. I wish I could still be asleep...or I wish the Blue could have just killed me instead of causing me to wake up to this hellhole.  
  
So many bad things have happened...so many innocent people have lost their lives and for what?! And why?! All because I couldn't save them...all because I wasn't strong enough.   
  
But then there was Marlene...Just like me, she saw those people die, but it was different to her. It was like she didn't even care. How could she not care?! How could she watch people die, and then just casually walk off like nothing happened?! It didn't make any sense...she didn't make any sense...  
  
After Joey died, it was just me and Marlene. Together. Alone. And to top it off, we were not too fond of each other. She thought I was being too caring and sensitive, and I thought she was being to uncaring and insensitive. But then something weird happened. I guess you could say we hit common ground. But when I reached out to shake her hand, she did something very unexpected.   
  
She kissed me.   
  
First, she was being so hateful to me, and always getting mad at me when I showed any sign of weakness, and then, when I was just trying to get us on friendly terms, she goes and kisses me. Damn, she's confusing.   
  
I looked down at Marlene who was curled up next to me underneath the blanket we were sharing. Like most nights here in the desert, it was freezing outside, so we have to do whatever we can to stay warm.   
  
Slowly, I moved my hand beside her cheek. At first, I was hesitant, but then I gently stroked her cheek and moved several strands of hair away from her face. I realized just then how beautiful she really was. It's hard to see beauty under that serious and angry appearance she usually has, but now...she looked like she was at peace. Just then, she began to stir, so I quickly jerked my hand away.   
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked up at me.  
  
"Mm...what are you doing awake?" she asked.  
  
I smiled at her. "I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
I was surprised she asked. "About everything that's happened."  
  
"Yuji, you're not still dwelling on the past, are you? I thought you were the one who said we should forget all that."  
  
"Well, we can't actually forget it all. The past is going to be with us forever. I just meant we should put it behind us, and not let it get in the way of us, you know, getting along. But...I'm not just thinking about that," I said, a little unsure of what Marlene would say next.  
  
She paused for a minute, but then asked, "What else are you thinking about?"  
  
"About...about you," I said quietly.   
  
She looked at me in confusion.  
  
"I mean, why did you kiss me back there?" I asked.  
  
She took no time in answering. "To seal the deal."  
  
I smiled a little when she said that. Her facial expression and tone of voice was priceless. Her look was saying "Don't you know anything?", and her tone was saying "I know exactly what I'm talking about".   
  
I cocked my eyebrow, and said, "What deal?"  
  
"The deal that we'd put the past behind us, and start over. You were just talking about it."  
  
"Oh...but still, why didn't you just shake my hand like I had planned?"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to do what you had planned. Look, I just kissed you because...because I didn't just want to shake your hand, and I wanted to see what your reaction would be," she said a little hastily. I knew her strong nature had taken over.  
  
"Oh," I said quietly. I looked down at the ground, and realized that I was a little disappointed by her answer. But why? Was I expecting something more? No...well, maybe...I don't know...  
  
She must have noticed my disappointment because she asked, "What?"  
  
I looked at her. Those big, blue eyes of hers were staring right at me. "Uh...I'm just confused. You've done it once again."  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"Confused me. You always manage to confuse me."  
  
"Just doing my job," she said a bit teasingly.   
  
I laughed a little. There was silence for a minute or two, but surprisingly, Marlene was the first to speak up.  
  
"Yuji...," she started. I looked down at her and her blue eyes met mine. "I kissed you because I wanted to. It seemed like the perfect time. It was strange, though...I hadn't planned on kissing you, and I hadn't even thought about kissing you. It was just that right then in that moment, all of a sudden, I wanted to."  
  
I was surprised that she had said all that, and truthfully, I didn't really know what to say. "Marlene, I--"  
  
Before I could finish my sentence, she moved closer to me to where our faces were only inches apart.  
  
"Don't say anything," she whispered. Then, she leaned in and firmly pressed her lips against mine. The kiss was short, but it was nice. I can't say I didn't like it.   
  
She then laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Yuji."  
  
I smiled and said, "Goodnight, Marlene." I closed my eyes in an attempt to go to sleep, but once again, Yung's voice just wouldn't allow me to.  
  
When you're asleep, the monsters can't get you...  
  
When she first said that, it had seemed she was right. In this world, it seemed better to be asleep or even dead, but now, my thoughts have changed. If I hadn't awaken that day, I would have never met Marlene. I've come to believe that maybe fate really does exist...maybe it's true...and maybe some things really are meant to be.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how was it? I told you it was short! I tried to write more, really I did, but I just didn't have anything else to say. ^^;; Anyway, please tell me what you think! ^_~ Ja ne! 


End file.
